One major the problem associated with the known prior art mechanical break-ups, for aerosol spray actuators, is that the mechanical break-ups are frequently crushed, deformed or distorted during the manufacturing process. Such crushing, deformation and/or distortion of the mechanical break-up causes an alteration of the product flow characteristics, through supply passages provided in the mechanical break-up, and thus the discharge characteristics of the product from the discharge orifice of the spray actuator. If the mechanical break-up is significantly crushed, deformed or distorted, adequate flow of product through the mechanical break-up may be significantly restricted or prevented. Therefore, such alteration is undesirable and should be avoided.